


Danganronpa Oneshots

by wrxnghordak



Category: Danganronpa, goodbye despair - Fandom, killing harmony - Fandom, triggerhappyhavoc - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anime, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxnghordak/pseuds/wrxnghordak
Summary: Ok this is just a bunch of danganronpa oneshots, you can send me ship requests if you want. K byeeee(i also posted this on wattpad)
Relationships: Naegami - Relationship, Naegi/Kirigiri, Soudam, bandaid - Relationship, fuyohiko/kazuichi, ishimondo, kaemiu - Relationship, kaiibo, komahina, saimatsu, saioama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Danganronpa Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Naegami  
> Plot: it’s just byakuya feels a lot of guilt after chapter 2   
> obviously spoilers for chapter 2 of THH  
> cw: vomiting, panic attacks, crying

Togami had been pacing his room for about an hour now. He felt so... so sick for messing with Chihiros lifeless body. He kept seeing the image of his body flashing in his head- he was so pale. He kept thinking of how he used Chihiros blood to write on the wall- so much blood. What was he thinking?! The thought kept intruding his brain. Even if he didn't commit the murder. He was beginning to regret his decision. Chihiros body was so cold and when he picked him up he felt hollow. He wouldn't had thought he had been murdered so recently.

Byakuya's arms heaved, his lips quivered, eyes twitched, legs began to feel heavy- he couldn't breathe. His stomach began twisting into a billion knots, his head ached, his ears rang- the feeling of guilt piled and piled on his shoulders and burned in his chest. He couldn't take it. He thought, was he having a panic attack or was he extremely nauseous. God he couldn't tell nor did he care. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. The thing is- he couldn't get help if he wanted to or tried to. Even if someone knocked on the door, he most likely wouldn't answer.

He didn't want to be murdered.

His throat felt like it was being blocked up by a massive burning sensation that just wouldn't go away. Oh that was vomit. Byakuya's instinct told him to run- so he did. As best as he could anyway. He stupidly ran out his room and to the closest toilet. Togami was so caught up in his own feelings of discomfort he didn't have any common sense left in him- He didn't even realise how wet his cheeks were from crying. He didn't even notice he was crying in the first place. God this was bad. Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad ba-

"Togami?"

Who was that? Now he was worried. No not worried- terrified. He was fearing for his life and he's gonna die with a shocked look on his face? No- he didn't want that. Then again no one would. He didn't look up in time to see who it was, but whoever it was must've saw the terrified look on his face. His legs continued to rush him towards the bathroom, and as he got into a stall. He locked it. Gosh he was getting even more paranoid than he needed to be but this was a killing game. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. All those repressed emotions were bubbling up in his throat. His chest burned, his arms shook. This feeling was old but far too familiar.

Then all of that came out. People say that after you vomit you'll feel better, they were wrong. In byakuya's case atleast- it wouldn't stop. It just kept flowing roughly out of his mouth and into the toilet bowl. It finally stopped after a good minute, well it felt like a minute. Hurling up what he had previously consumed that day, some of it had splattered onto the cold floor as he shakily looked down. He felt disgusted. He felt vulnerable. He felt weak. He felt humiliated even though no one had saw him. He felt like a disgrace to his family all over again. Vomiting was one of the things that made him think back on his childhood. Then he heard that voice again. 

"Byakuya? are you okay?"

Not this again, he thought. He wasn't in the right state for this. Not in any way, shape or form was he in a state to talk to someone. He kept his mouth shut. He was silent apart from the few soft sniffles that left his nose. His lips were basically sewed shut and it hurt his throat extremely to stay that quiet when he still felt that nauseous. He didn't know who it was. If he opened the door he could've been murdered- drowned- tortured- he didn't want to die like that. Byakuya pushed his body as far as he could into the far corner of the stall, his arms shaking as he began to wrap them around his chest. He was basically hugging himself.

"Byakuya, please open the door. It's me, Makoto."

Oh. It was Naegi. His head looked up towards the stall door, his pupils dilating as he resisted the urge to open the door and let him in. The heir looked at his shaky hands and let out a regretful sigh. His legs wobbled as he attempted to stand and maintain his balance and walk. Walking was becoming more and more difficult. He almost collapsed when he got to the lock of the stall door. But, eventually, he unlocked it. Makoto almost immediately opened the door and saw the sight in front of him. A disheveled Byakuya, shaken up with a tear soaked face. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his clothes were wrinkled.

Togami's legs almost immediately gave out and his body fell to the floor- well, into the others arms. Makoto had managed to catch him and put both of them on the floor slowly. Makoto slowly pushed himself against the wall and held Byakuya against his chest. No- no he couldn't see him like this. He was weak- vulnerable- this wasn't good he was going to be hurt- he's made a mistake by showing vulnerability and now he's scared. Vulnerability was almost like a sin in his family- he was terrified of it. He was scared of how capable he was of being... well, human. He craved power and when he showed something that wasn't capable of being powerful, he broke.

"Hey hey it's okay, just tell me what happened, ok?"

Was he.. being nice? No one had ever been nice or comforting to him, apart from his butler who was one of his only friends. Actually scratch that, his only friend ever. He was never shown compassion so this was so odd. Why was Makoto so trusting? Why did Byakuya rely on him in trials and investigations sometimes? Why was he.. trustworthy. He had never trusted anyone before Makoto but, Makoto was different. How could a commoner love someone like him? Someone who was always rude just because of some events that had happened in his childhood. Of course Makoto didn't know that, yet.

"Chihiro."

It was all he could say. Naegi, as smart as he was, was also quite stupid. 

"What do you- what do you mean?"

Byakuya sighed heavily and stared at him until he understood. When he did, his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, right. You.. regret it?"

"Anyone in the right mind would Naegi."

He retorted as he avoided eye contact with the brown haired boy. He hasn't noticed but Makoto was gently running his fingers through his hair, it was soothing. That feeling of nausea suddenly slipped away. His tears were still flowing and that slowly began to make Makotos hoodie damp but he didn't show any sign of disgust. What was this..

"Byakuya, you..."

He paused. He took a look at Byakuya's face to see as much as he could of what he was feeling. It was difficult to see past his barrier that he had put up almost on a daily but now... it had slipped. That barrier was gone. Byakuya had usually been so stoic and almost like he didn't want anything to do with affection but currently, it all seemed so different to the two of them. But Makoto didn't really complain. 

"You don't have to worry about it anymore- it's actually good that you regret it and didn't just move on from what you did. I'm not excusing what you did but, I can forgive you. Partially." 

He could... forgive him? His voice had a sense of worry and caring in it. It was calming. He wasn't looking for forgiveness as he didn't think he deserved it but- When he got it without asking for it. It felt different.

"Makoto I-"

"I know I don't need to forgive you but, I can trust you."

He trusted him. Makoto trusted him. He was right he didn't need to forgive him but he did anyway. Naegi was odd. 

"I suppose I shouldn't question why you chose to trust me-"

"I didn't choose to."

Those words hit Byakuya like a truck. It made him confused though. He didn't know what he meant exactly by he didn't choose to.

"What do you mean- everyone chooses to trust people."

"It's more of a gut feeling than a choice."

Oh that made more sense.

"Ah right."

"Byakuya are you still crying?"

He was. Now it was just... more or so happy tears. He was happy. Still full of regret but.. happy he could trust someone. He could actually trust someone. It was risky in this situation but like Makoto said, it's more of a gut feeling than a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> right i hope you enjoyed that!  
> please leave feedback or requests in the notes :)  
> have a lovely day <3


End file.
